


if a spark can start inside your heart, then you can always find the way

by pvnkflamingo



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mary Poppins Returns, Post-Movie, The Place Where The Lost Things Go, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UmbrellaLeerie, trip a little light fantastic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: “Eu nunca te esquecerei, Mary Poppins”, havia sido a promessa soprada ao vento.





	if a spark can start inside your heart, then you can always find the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).



> Um trechinho desse pairing tão lindo, dedicado a pessoa que traz toda a mágica e alegria para os meus dias. Dear Arthie, obrigado por tudo. Feliz algum tempo que pode ser uma semana e dois ou três dias, mas que parecem ter sido toda a minha vida 💛💙 
> 
> Mary Poppins Returns, Emily Blunt, Lin Manuel-Miranda, Disney! contem comigo pra tudo :'') 
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Trip a Little Light Fantastic", OST de Mary Poppins Returns :')]

“Eu nunca te esquecerei, Mary Poppins”, havia sido a promessa soprada ao vento, que fez questão de trazer de volta a resposta.

 

“Espero você para o chá, Jack”. 

 

Aquela voz inconfundível estava sempre presente nos sonhos do acendedor de lampiões, que frequentemente incluía passeios por vasos de porcelana quebrados, casas onde o teto era o chão (e os tapetes e cadeiras ficavam sobre suas cabeças), e voos suaves pelo céu de Londres, sempre estrelado. Jack mantivera sua promessa: ao contrário de Michael e Jane, não havia esquecido daquela que fizera seu coração se acender em um sentimento tão impossivelmente brilhante e alegre. 

 

Precisava agora encontrá-la, onde quer que estivesse. 

 

As crianças Banks tentaram ajudá-lo a trazê-la de volta à rua Cherry Tree, naquelas primeiras semanas nas quais a dor aguda e agridoce da saudade as incomodava mais frequentemente. Mas o trabalho dela ali estava feito. Mary Poppins não voltaria se seus dons não fossem mais necessários. 

 

Aquilo intrigou Jack por muito tempo. Sem dúvida haviam famílias em Londres precisando de babás para quem tudo era possível, até mesmo o impossível. E como poderia ela não ser necessária, se a cada começo de ventania ele a procurasse nos céus? 

 

“Mary Poppins, eu estou atrasado para o chá. Espero que não esteja muito desapontada.” disse o  _ leerie _ . 

 

...

 

Um dia, percebeu-se irremediavelmente perdido. 

 

Conhecia cada pedra, cada árvore, cada tijolo de sua cidade, e se orgulhava disso. Sabia quais caminhos eram mais rápidos no verão e os que deveria evitar no inverno. Conhecia muita gente, e muitos o conheciam antes mesmo que ele se apresentasse. 

 

Ou, pelo menos, assim pensava. 

 

Aquela rua era como mil outras ruas, com casas como quaisquer outras. Não sabia como havia chegado ali - estava sonhando acordado, e pedalava como que por instinto, automaticamente, por ruas cada vez mais e mais vazias. 

 

Parou na frente de um lampião um pouco mais alto que os outros (o que não deixou de despertar-lhe curiosidade), e olhou em volta, pensativo. Onde quer que estivesse, pensava que não seria assim tão rude bater a porta de alguém para pedir informações, mesmo que fosse o horário do jantar. Ensaiou seu melhor e mais simpático sorriso, respirou fundo, e caminhou até a porta de madeira escura mais próxima, deixando sua bicicleta apoiada no poste do lampião. 

 

A porta se abriu segundos após a primeira batida - e Jack imaginava que a expressão em seu rosto havia sido hilária, pois os lábios perfeitamente pintados que sempre lembrava tão contidos deixaram escapar uma risada baixa, suave. 

 

“Mary Poppins! É realmente você?” perguntou o homem de boina, esticando um braço para tocar a figura a sua frente mas rapidamente se recompondo. Onde estavam seus modos? 

 

“Olá, Jack. Você está atrasado.” ela sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão que desta vez não era coberta por luva alguma. 

 

O acendedor de lampiões beijou as costas da mão que lhe era oferecida, e levantou rapidamente os olhos, temendo que se a perdesse de vista ela desapareceria para sempre. “Não era minha intenção. Me perdoe, por favor.”

 

“Ora, não é necessário toda essa formalidade. Sou só eu. Entre, está esfriando, e eu odiaria que você pegasse um resfriado justo agora, que temos tanto a conversar e dizer um ao outro” a mulher de cabelos impecavelmente penteados segurou a mão de Jack entre as suas, dando um passo para o lado e convidando-o a entrar. 

 

Ele apenas a seguiu, seu sorriso aumentando na proporção que o calor das mãos de Mary Poppins se tornava cada vez mais real, bem como a felicidade dos sonhos que o haviam trazido até ali. 


End file.
